The Ice Princess
by Koshiba Kiri
Summary: How do you feel when you're not free to determine your life? Narumi Shougo couldn't hold it any longer, 'till he met her, the girl who never smiled from the deepest heart, someone who seemed to have given up in life. -NaruxKiri-


**Disclaimer : **Beauty Pop © 2004 Arai Kiyoko

o

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

**The Ice Princess**

by Kiri-chan

Chapter 1 : Nightmare

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

o

"Narumi, your cut is so messy."

Youth who wore plaid blue shirt laid the scissors, sighed heavily. The glasses one just glanced at him admonishing, "10 minutes only that you have to go before the lessons, or Special Project tomorrow is better delayed?"

"Good idea, Kazuhiko" Narumi waved his hand.

"Naru-Naru, you're crap!" complained the boy who wore visor while eating pocky.

"Don't be noisy, Kei! I'm going!" Narumi grabbed his school bag.

"How about your evening school?" asked Ochiai, but he got the door closed because the answerer had already gone.

"Naru-Naru is worried about her, Occhi" said Kei.

"Yeah, and not even care about his dad at all" Ochiai raised his glasses, and turned to face the computer screen.

"That's good right? He's getting to be a rebel?" Kei grinned.

Ochiai almost rolled his eyes, "not good at all, Kei."

# # #

10 minutes totally ignored by Narumi, has passed away, he ran to the door with haste. Calming breath for a moment, Narumi smoothed slightly his light-colored hair, and began knocking on the door.

"Ah, Narumi-kun" a middle-aged woman with a bright smile greeted Narumi.

"Good evening" Narumi bowed politely. Her smile widened even more, feeling lucky a youth like him is her daughter's boyfriend.

"Things are better, you can visit her in the room."

Narumi was relieved immediately. "Thank goodness for that, may I come in?"

"Sure, please... She has been waiting for you along day" holding back her smile as she looked a blush coloring the boy's face in front of her.

# # #

"So, your mom said that you've been waiting for?"

"Yep, I'm waiting for you, so shouldn't be?" she laughed lightly.

"You know that's not what I mean" Narumi fetched sighs, caused she laughed even more.

Narumi smiled, touched her cheek softly. "You can laugh like this, means you've cured, don't you?" Narumi felt a part of it touched begin to warm.

"Sure I must have cured, it was a week I was sick."

"Yeah, a week" Narumi continued, "never met a week at school, right?"

"Not only at school, Shou-kun" she took Narumi's hand near her face.

Staring intently into each other's eyes, Narumi could feel his heart began to flutter above the normal limits, 'till he couldn't feel what was pushing his face closer to hers before her, his lips touching them softly.

Narumi gently stroked her short hair, "would you go to school tomorrow?"

"Okay, for you" she replied, smiling sweetly with a serious face.

Been dating her for more than two years, making Narumi knew well with all the strange behavior, he softly patted the girl's forehead 'till her expression changed. "Don't be silly, okay?" admonished Narumi, being irritated.

And laughter that's often heard by Narumi began again.

# # #

"Okay, I don't want to bear the complaint because SP today got canceled" Ochiai was stressed of reading a lot of mails which girls were posting to the Scissors Project website.

"That's nothing, Occhi! Compare it with the other girls outside" remained Kei with his usual cheerful tone.

"Don't mind with the outside, Kei, that's Narumi Shougo's problem" Ochiai said calmly.

"What do you mean that's my problem?"

"Hey, all the girls want to deal with you, right?" sneered Ochiai. Narumi pissed slamming his bag.

"Yeah, indeed."

"Why is your cheek, Naru-Naru?" Kei stopped chewing chocolate.

Ochiai rotated his seat, staring at the face of Narumi. "You know, Kei? It's not good to be a rebel, I said" Ochiai talked to Kei but his eyes still fixed on Narumi.

"Whatever you say, Kazuhiko."

"I think you should listen to Occhi, Naru-Naru" said Kei.

"Listen to him so I listen to my dad? So that's what do you mean?" Narumi replied sarcastically.

"I never said you should listen to your dad" answered Ochiai.

"But you said at least I have to not against my dad too often?"

"Yeah, I said so."

Narumi laughed weakly, "I don't see any difference, Ochiai Kazuhiko."

"You look strange when said my complete name, Narumi. Anyway follow advice had nothing to lose."

"I don't see what kind of fortunate as obey all the words of an arrogant old man's" Narumi clenched his hand irritably.

"Yeah, that arrogant old man is your own dad anyway."

"I was so unlucky to be his son!"

"Don't say that, you'll have more bad luck in your life" said Ochiai.

"I feel it was bad luck all the time!" Narumi ruffled his hair annoyed, "just imagine if I'm just a little out of the path he set, he hit me without thinking."

"Yes, I know, what a strict dad" Kei looked concerned at bruise on Narumi's cheek, "but things like that will not make you die, right? Your dad is going like that because he's too discipline."

"You're right, Kei. Indeed he was outrageous."

"Come on, Narumi, he set everything for your sake as well" Ochiai said.

"Managing it all for the sake of kindness? Don't be stupid, Kazuhiko! What do you think who's life is this, huh? 'Till other who must organize it!"

"No other, he's your own dad."

"Same thing!"

"So what the reason do you have for skipping lessons yesterday?" Kei asked curiously.

"I don't have any reason" Narumi replied curtly.

"That's why you got beaten."

"Haha... that's how" Narumi laughed bitterly.

"I wonder if your dad found out you're going out with Satsuki Michiyo since junior high" Ochiai said scornfully.

"Absolutely, Naru-Naru is horrible, they did backstreet during two years" continued Kei.

"It's more than two years, Kei" Ochiai corrected.

"If the old man knew, maybe he'd burn the house" Narumi replied absently.

"Or worse, you will be engaged" Ochiai grinned.

Narumi gasped in horror, "don't say that, Kazuhiko! I hope it only happens in a nightmare!"

# # #

_Nightmare?_

It's okay to all people speak about it carelessly. But Narumi Shougo's life may already be a nightmare because of his own dad. Narumi didn't know which part was should be regretted, probably all of them.

He was born of respectable family, his dad is director of company which fall into ranks number one in Japan, very hard about the level and status. Unfortunately, he was the sole inheritor of all that, so he had to bear all his dad's orders alone.

Living in his dad's pressure made Narumi became so responsible, and obedient. But maybe everything that started from the compulsion has its limits too. Since the third grade of junior high school, Narumi began to rebel, many lies, and against his dad. Making his dad grew louder and faster rise of blood, but Narumi didn't care, he couldn't take it anymore.

_If all of these pressures are increasingly becoming, so he should just run away probably._

Narumi stopped for a moment, now his face facing the glass door of a shop. Narumi sighed noticing bruise on his left cheek. Michiyo was really panic to see it, Narumi didn't like that expression that clearly seemed to feel guilty about it. Michiyo wasn't wrong, it's his own fault who skipping his lessons because of her.

_Damn old man, really_, Narumi kicked empty can in front of his shoe. Suddenly his cell-phone vibrated, Narumi snorted when found the house number displayed on its screen. "Yes?" Narumi asked simply.

"Where are you? Your dad is waiting for you at home, there are important things to be discussed" his mother's voice across the phone was stiff.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home" Narumi replied lazily.

"See you later" his mother hung up the phone.

Narumi felt sick of looking at cell-phone, what important things? Hopefully it will not be added to the list of bad luck today.

# # #

_Old man's face again_. Narumi counted, a second, two seconds... still continue to sit in such a formal position. "So what's important to talk about?"

Narumi Yuujirou stared at his only child, "we're waiting for your mother, in a minute."

Narumi snorted, no matter looked on his face, but somehow his heart felt a sense of foreboding.

His mother came, sat beside his dad, and a bad feeling that more pressing Narumi, making it nearly threw up, even though he hadn't heard anything yet.

"It was like this..." his dad began, Narumi stared at him.

"The director of corporate, Koshiba Seiji..."

Narumi almost rolled his eyes, _the director of that company? Yeah__, of course, his dad was simply choosing the relation of fellow first-class level in Japan._

"... actually an old friend of mine."

Narumi's eyes widened, he was confused right now. _Hey, don't say something important to discuss was the matter of the reunion with his old friend, whether this old man's brain shifted?_

"Then?" said Narumi not understand.

"So, after a long chat with him, we entered into an agreement" his dad's sentences looked into the core subject.

Narumi somehow started to feel sick again.

"So, I just tell you, Shougo, in the near future you will be holding engagement with the daughter of director Koshiba Seiji."

CRACK!

Narumi was frozen, but absolutely his heart froze even more. _So, does it mean everything has already turned out into a nightmare? _

# # #

**~ To Be Continued ~  
**


End file.
